Storm Brigade
Background Storm Brigade is a small clan isolated in Noire from civilization, they have taken many losses and suffered great hardships. They were once a strong and mighty clan, but now they're fodder compared to the clans that dominate the Nexus. Yet somehow through all their suffering they're still standing and are now tucked away in Noire, isolated as they prepare to shed their skin and rise from the ashes into a new dawn. Storm Brigade aims to be the number one clan, and dominate the Nexus world. We strive to get the best technology advancements and resources towards our goal which is reaching the top in both power and technology. We hope that someday our efforts shall be rewarded as we rule over the Nexus. Currently Storm Brigade are working on their big revival, they have not been seen or heard of in quite a while and people have started to get suspicious of what this old dormant beast are planning in the shadows. Home Planet Tonitrua The home planet of the members in Storm Brigade is called Tonitrua which means thunder in Latin. This planet has extreme weather conditions with gigantic lightning bolts piercing the sky every so minute. These bolts are no ordinary, as they have enough destructive power to destroy a mountain with a single strike. Only 27.3% of the planet is covered in water, however no life exists in these empty waters because of the stormy weather and the lightning bolts killing half of the living creatures upon hit. Members of Storm Brigade have adapted to this and have created technology that counters these conditions. They have made armor that is as light as a feather, but can withstand temperatures of 10000 Celsius. They have also created enormous rods made out of a substance called Aeris to intercept the lightning bolt. Basis This is the main base of the Storm troopers, here all meetings and planning goes. It is made up of the hardest known substances they have made called Durum and Indissolubili Sociavit. These are nearly impossible to break and can survive the strongest of attacks. It also has Aeris rods surrounding the BOP (Base Of Operations) in order to help prevent any strikes from occurring. Domum This is the home of the Storm Troopers, this has more protection then the BOP itself because of the amount of soldiers that are present there. It has both Durum and Indissolubili Sociavit, as well as Ferro and Fortis which are both very strong substances as well coating the houses and the invisible non- permeable wall with this substance that surround this establishment. In order to enter and exit the Domum, you must go through the gates where you must confirm your identify through SC, (Storm Cards). The gate itself is made out of pure Durum. Surrounding this is 1000 Aeris rods. Imperium This is the most valuable location on this planet that we have covered so far, inside holds all the resources that have helped SB improve their technological advancement through their research. They have not revealed what is inside this, however their have been many failed attempts in order to raid and control this area for other clans well - being. Storm Brigade treasures this rare location with all their might and is the most heavily guarded location, as it was revealed by Drezax in 3017 CE that it was located underground. Unknown Most of the planet, around 60% of it is unexplored. The biggest reason is because of how dangerous it is to explore these uncharted places knowing the planets extreme conditions. Many have already tried and lost their life, and have decided that it could lead to the destruction of Storm Brigade, if we explore blindly so in the early stages of Storm Brigade when it was first founded, Kingfirebone2000 the old commander of Storm Brigade announced in 3013 CE that no member regarding their status has permission to explore this hell-like planet. Founders Kingfirebone2000 King was the founder and first leader of Storm brigade. He founded the group in 3013 CE, and has been with SB ever since. He has helped improve SB and lead it during it's golden age. Without him their would be no SB today. He is the true leader of Storm Brigade. Drezax Drezax was given leadership by King in 3017 CE, he is a new leader and has lots to learn. So far he has done a good job and is putting SB and changing it's ways. Many people object and doubt Drezax's leadership, however he has not lost hope in SB and is continuing leading it to victory! = Storm Rouges Exonrix Exonrix, known being the traitor who exiled half of Storm Brigade's troops. That fateful day no member of Storm Brigade can forget. It was at the time when Drezax was leading, Exon was let back in and as night started and darkness appeared as the light vanished the horrible event that will stay with SB forever occurred. No one knows why he did it, but after that he was exiled and banished from ever returning. It also was found out that he had help but it is unknown who helped him do this.